


The Adventures of Lilo

by Settiai



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Friendship, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Video, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] <del>Isabel</del> Lilo met an enormous bear. (And by "enormous bear," we mean not-so-large blue alien. Just go with it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Lilo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisclaveret](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bisclaveret).



> Premiered as part of Festivids 2012.

**Title:** The Adventures of ~~Isabel~~ Lilo  
**Music:** "The Adventures of Isabel," by Natalie Merchant  
**Source:** _Lilo & Stitch_  
**Duration/Format:** 3:23 (Xvid, Stream)  
**Summary:** ~~Isabel~~ Lilo met an enormous bear. (And by "enormous bear," we mean not-so-large blue alien. Just go with it.)

**Links:** [52.0MB Xvid (zipped)](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/l&s-adventures.zip) | [Streaming @ Youtube](http://youtu.be/yFkLlZAcr_s)| [Tumblr](http://settiai.tumblr.com/post/42115069258/isabel-lilo-met-an-enormous-bear-and-by)


End file.
